Typically, flowable building materials such as paint or premixed stucco or drywall joint compound are sold in cans or pails, although drywall joint compound has been sold in cubic cartons with a plastic liner or a waterproof coating therein. The cans or pails as previously utilized are an environmental problem when it comes to disposal, as are coated or treated cardboard cartons. They are not biodegradable. Furthermore, with previously used pails, cans or cartons the tradesman must pour or otherwise transfer the contents thereof into a tray, trough or other container for application to a wall or other surface, especially when the applicator is a roller or other such device. Cylindrical pails or cans, when displayed on a store shelf, do not permit maximum utilization of such space, in view of the shape thereof.